Vincent Valentine Kindergarden Cop
by moonshadowcat
Summary: You like to know how the character of FF7 were as children. Read and enjoy. Please review


**I came up with this idea as I ask a friend to help me with another story. He did not know the game I had to explain all the charaktere to him. So I hope you guys find this story funny, let me know please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Universe. (I wish I would lol)**

In disbeleave stared Vincent at the scene in front of him. "No! It can't be! Why me?" He pulled his phone and dialed. "Reeve here's Vincent! We have a problem! I need someone to pick us up. But this someone needs to be very discrete! Oh and have some rooms ready, one with a baby bed and you might look for a cage too!"

"What happened Vincent? And what is the business with the rooms and that cage? And who is screaming over there?"  
"That's Yuffie! Reeve that monster you sent us to..."  
"No don't tell me, are the other hurt or worse!"

"No! No they're fine, sort of. But Reeve I'm here with a baby Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa are about 10 or 11 and Barrett and Cid are teenagers. It seemed that monster had the power to transform adults into children. Reeve? Reeve are you still there?" There was no answer.

A hour later arrived two helicopters. Reeve himself stepped out the first one and looked in total disbelieve at the sight. Rude and Reno ermerged out the second helicopter. Vincent sat on a rock and tried to keep Tifa from pulling Red's tail.

"Where are Barrett and Cid?" ask Reeve, who noticed that those two were gone.

"They told me...No I rahter not say what they told me and ran off. Sent someone to search for them. Do you have someone to take care of Yuffie?"

Reeve answered. "I called Sera, she's discret for sure." Reeve turned to the Turks. "Find the two boys and bring them to the WRO Headquarter and not one word about who they are!"

Rude nodded and left with Reno in the direction where Vincent told them to go. Reeve and Vincent collected the other and flew back to Edge.

At the WRO Headquarter stood Sera and wondert shy she was here. Reeve had called her and told her, he needed her. Now was she curious what excactly happened. A helicopter landed and the door opend. Out bounced a gangly 1 foot 8 inches tall red kitten, spottet her and jumped at her.

"Red! No!" yelled Vincent and bearly managed to grab the youngster. "Bad Kitty! Don't do that! You already scratched Reeve!"

Red tried to wiggle free "But I want to play catch!" re replied.

Sera stood in shock. "That's Red. But..."

Vincent looked at her: "You haven't seen nothing yet." then he turned toward the helicopter and called. "Tifa! Cloud! Come please!"

Out of the helicopter came first a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She pouted at Vincent.

"Cloud pulled my hair, make him stopp!" "SNITCH!" that came from a skinny boy with bright blue eyes and spiky hair who now emerged from the helicopter.

Seara turned whiter than snow. "Tifa? Cloud? Vincent they can't be..."

"Hi Sera, I called you because you know the gang and I trust you to be quiet about this."Reeve ermerged from the helicopter with a bundle in his arms that screamed. "I'm sorry Sera. I need you to take care of Yuffie." with this he handed her the bundle.

Reeve wanted to make sure that everyone was alright, so he ordered test to be done. Tifa and Yuffie were easy, they did not mind too much. Red on the other hand did not like to be poked, so the doctors emerged from the lab with bloody scratches all over them. Then it was Cloud's turn. Vincent watched while the doctors tried to get blood from Cloud.

"Nope! You stick me with that needle and I bite you!" explained the miniature Cloud.

Vincent sighted, it seemed the boy in front of him was as stubborn as the grown up Cloud.

"Cloud listen, we only have to do this once, so hold still or I make you!"

Cloud's eyes begun to glow. _"Oh no! He still has the Mako in him! That is not going to be easy"_ thought Vincent _"A 11 year old boy with the strenght of a SOLDIER, now there's something new!"_

25 minutes later emerged a pissed boy, two doctors with bitemarks and bruises all over them and an exsausted Vincent from the lab, but they had their blood.

They deceided to put Cloud and Red together in one room. Cloud was able to help himself against the playful cat. That was the best solution. Tifa had a room by herselft and Sera stayed with Yuffie. Reeve and Vincent sat in Reeve's office after everything quiet down a little.

"Now Vincent tell me what happened?"

"We found the monster you sent us after. It put up a terrific fight I tell you that! After a while it ran into a cave, turned an manged to hit Tifa and Yoffie, they went flying. Then that thing attacked Cid, but Barrett got in the way and crumbled to the floor. Red, Cid, Cloud and I deceided to attack together. Cloud managed to hit one of the legs, cutting it off. Now the monster got really pissed. It cought Cid and me with one of the legs it still had. I hit the wall and had the wind knocked out of me. I could not get up for a moment. Tifa, Yuffie and Barrett entered the fight again and one of them, I think Cloud hit the body of the monster, opening it. Out sqirted a yellow liquid and because the other were close to the monster, they got drenched. I still sat on the floor and watched as the result of that showed a few seconds later. I was the only one not hit by that stuff so..." Vincent trailed off.

"So you were the only adult left. Great! We have a new kind of monster, a baby, a girl of 10, two missing teenagers and …."  
"And a boy with the strengt of a SOLDIER put together wid a very bad temper!"

Reeve stared at Vincent. "Cloud?"  
"Yes, his eyes glowed, he's still enhanced."

Reeve mumbled "Oh boy! That together with a smart but playful cat. I think we're in for a rough time!"

In the room that Cloud and Red shared was now peace. Aftrer they had found out the other was not easy to bully, they called a truce. Red wanted to play catch but Cloud had grabbed him by the neck and trown him to the floor. In this little squirmish got Cloud scratched but those scratches started to heal already.

"Hey Cloud! I'm bored and you?"

"Me too! Let's see what we can do around here!"  
"Cloud, they put us in here so they can watch us, how do we get out?"

Cloud thought about that, then grinned. "I have a idea..."

5 minutes later was the room empty.

Tifa stood by Sera and watched while Sera took care of Yuffie. "How you know what to do?"

"I had two sisters, I had to take care of them, that's why. But if you're interrested, I'll show you a little so you learn."

Tifa thought and then ask. "How do you get a baby?"

Sera turned red, that question had she not anticipated. "When you grow up and marry a boy, you will have babies. But you are to young now, so..."  
"I have to marry a boy, no way. They are stupid. They only want to pull my hair and fight. I hate them."

Sera sighted _"Thats going to be hell. Tifa hates boys, Yuffie is a baby, Barrett and Cid are missing and Red and Cloud are nothing but trouble." _

Reeve and Vincent still sat together as a doctor entered the office.

"You have the test results?" The doctor nodded and haded them to Reeve. Reeve started to read.

"Well, we have some good news and some bad ones. Which one you want to hear first?"  
"Please tell me the good ones!"

"Ok everything is fine with the kids. They show no signs of poisening or sickness!" said Reeve.

"Thats great! But then what is the bad news?"

"There is something wrong with one of them.

"Who?" asked Vincent.  
Reeve mumbled "That you really don't want to know!"

"Reeve! Who?"

"Cloud"

Vincent truned white "What! He's fine, like the others. Oh gosh don't tell me..."

"No no he's not going to die!" Reeve looked at Vincent. "But Vincent, after the stigma I talked Cloud into let us run some test on him. Whatever happened in the lifestream and that church made the Jenova cells dormand. He still was enhanced from the Mako but those cells were inactive!"

Vincent stared at Reeve. "Don't tell me..."  
"Yes Vincent, whatever happened to Cloud in that accident not only re-activated those cells but changed them too. When this keeps up..."

"Then it will be like at that time with Sephirot." Vincent sunk in his chair.

Rude and Reno followed Barrett and Cid to a town, where at the time was a carnival.

"Rude, if you where a teenager, where would you be?"

"Let's see. Cid either at a bar, the Inn or anywhere you can buy tea! Barrett at the other hand, who knows?"

At that moments rang a few shots. "I think we found Barrett." They went in the direction of the shots. There at a shooting range was a dark skinned boy with a gun instead of an arm and had a headed discussion with a man.

"I hit the bullseye I get the price!" screamed Barrett.

"You did not use our guns, that does'nt count!"

"Oh yeah I want that price or .."

Rude stepped up to Barrett "Or what? You behave and come with us!"

Barrett looked at the Turk who now was taller and broader than he. "No I'm not and you can't make me."

Now Reno opend his mouth. "We can and we will! Rude let me handle this."  
Rude looked at his partner. Sometimes acting like an overgrown teenager himself, maybe Reno was the better man for this job. Reno stood before Barrett.

"Listen, you are coming with us, If you do we take you to a place with shootingranges and the newest weapon technologies. If you behave you may try some of that."

Barrett eyes showed excitement. "Sure that sounds great. Can't I really? Let's go!"

"Whoa! Barrett one question first. Where is Cid?" Barrett shrugged his shoulders "No idea. He said he was thirsty and did not wanted to come here. I told him that I, after I won my price, would come with him. He called me a son of a bitch and left."

Reno stared at Barrett. It seemed that even as kids had they kept their manners. Rude sighted, a foul mouth teenager in a small town, that was asking for trouble. Rude turned to Reno.

"You take Barrett with you, send me a second helicopter. I keep searching, when I find him I come to the Headquarter."

Now Reno stared at his partner, this was the longest sentence he ever had heard from Rude. Then Reno nodded and took Barrett with him. Rude went on the search again.

Sera put Yuffie to bed and checked on Tifa. "What you want to do now Tifa?"

"I'm going to play a little, but maybe I lay down later. I'm tired."

Sera thought that would be ok, then at least two were taken care off.  
"Do that Tifa. I check on the boys and come back later to see if you're asleep." "Fine Sera"

Sera left and went to the room where Cloud and Red were. She opend the door, no sign of either the boy or the cat. "Cloud? Red? Quit hiding. Where are you? Are you hungry?" Sera looked everywhere, then in the bath she spotted the open window. She called Reeve.

"Reeve, Sera here! We have a problem."  
"What Sera? Is everything alright with..."  
"Reeve stopp! Cloud and Red are gone. They are in Edge!"

"NO!"

Vincent looked at Reeve. "What happened?"

"Sera she...Vincent Cloud and Red sneaked out, please find them! Those two in Edge..." Reeve's imagination striked at that picture. Vincent sighted again. " At least Cloud has not his sword with him. So Edge has still a chance to survive!"

Vincent got up to leave as Reno entered the room with Barrett.

"We found them. At least one of them. I took him here. Rude lookes for Cid who is still out there. Why those faces?"

Reeve looked at Reno. "I get someone for Barrett, you go with Vincent. Cloud and Red are outside! You have to find them. Oh and Reno, Cloud has still his strenght, so be carful. You know he does not like you!"

Reno swallowed and left with Vincent. Reeve looked at Barrett. "What you want to do?"  
"That man said I could check out those weapons you got here! I want to do that."  
Reeve thought and got on the intercom. "Tseng sent me Elena! You may come over too. We have a problem. Great! I wait."

Then Reeve turned to Barrett. "In a few minutes will someone come for you."

"Sure, but not to long I'm borede!"

Cloud and Red had left the Headquarter and got deep into Edge. Tirst they checked out different places where they played catch and hide and seek with other kids. Now they were bored again. They walked over the streets for something to do. "Red what are we going to do now?"

Red looked around and said."Look at that sign, it says "to Midgar". Want to go there?"

Cloud answered "Yeah, but how do we get there? Wait, I remember something! Let's go!"

The two kept on walking. Suddently a man stepped in front of them.  
"Boy what are you doing her all by yourself with your pet? You know it's dangerous out here. Go home!"  
"Don't tell me what to do! And he's not my pet, he is... Red what are you anyway?"

Before Red could answer put the man his hands on Cloud's shoulder. Quick as lightning kicked Cloud the man in the crotch. The man was bend over double and in a lot of pain. That boy had strenght.

"Don't you dare touch me! I kick your ass!" growled Cloud.  
"Cloud! I think we better leave. Or we'll be in a lot of trouble!"

Cloud nodded and the two ran off. Half an hour later they arrived at a house.

"Here it is!" said Cloud "Help me, we need to get in."  
The cat tried the left window, Cloud took the right.

"Cloud this one is open." Shortly after they were inside. On the front of the house was a sign "Tifa's Seventh Heaven":

Rude had found Cid at last at the Inn. He sat at a table with a tea in front of him. Rude sat down too."Cid, I want you to come with me."  
"Why, who are you anyway?"

"Cid, someone sent me to take care of you, please we need to go."  
"Piss off, when I'm done with my tea I might come. And where are we going anyway?"  
Rude thouhgt _"When Barrett jumped on weapons then Cid might..."_ "Cid you like planes and helicopters, right?"

"Yeah man, you got some?"  
"No but I know a place where some are! I take you there."  
Cid's eyes narrowed. "You somekind of pervert man? Who are you? I have seen you before and I think I don't like you."

Ups, Cid did not remember everything but it seemed the time around Sephirot was still in his brain.

"_I'm in trouble if he does not trust me." _ thought Rude and said "I know your friends. They are all teher were I take you. Tifa and Cloud, Red and Barrett..."

"Barrett is an ass. But when Cloud is there then it will be ok. I want to see Spiky!"

A man stumbled into Cid sending him into the table. A flood of curse words came out if the boys mouth. Even Rude turned red. "CID!" A few of those words were even new to him. Now everyone stared at the blond boy and the bald Turk. _"Great, now thas was really higly visible"_ thought Rude and grabbed Cid by the neck of the shirt.

"You're in big trouble now. Your mom worries and if you say one more word you will not sit on your ass for tow whole weeks, I promise you that!"

Rude was playing it by ear and pulled Cid behind him out the door.

"Whaddya mean asshole, my mother is dead!"

Smack! "Shot your mouth Cid or you coming with me unconcious."

Now Rud had enough. Cid rubbed his cheek who turned red,swallowed and shut his mouth. Rude pulled him behind to the helicopter who just landet not to far from them. Soon they were at the Headquater too.

Tseng, Reeve and Rude sat together to discuss the issue. Elena had takem Cid to Barrett to they were busy. Reeve looked at Rude "What happed, why does Cid have a black eye?"

Rude looked at the ground "Sorry for that, my hand slipped!"

Tseng looked surprised at Rude. Rude never lost his calm.  
"What did he do?"

"Tseng he almost blew his cover. That ma... boy has a mouth on his you would not beleave."  
"Oh yeas I would. I know Cid! Reeve I assume thy akt as as children as they did as grown ups?"

"With the exception of Yuffie, yes! But in a childish way. And it seemed they can't remember everything out of their live, only bits and pieces." Now looked Reeve stern at the two man." But the biggest problem we lost!"

"What you mean" asked Tseng and Rude looked corious too.

"Tseng, Rude! What I'm about to tell you leaves never this office. Even Rufus is not to know. Understand?"

Both man nodded and Reeve told them about the testresults. There were only silence at first.

"Shit!" was all what Rude said. "Oh gosh, we're dead!" Tseng was whiter than a corpse.

Vincent and Reno were out on the streets and asked everyone if they had seen Red and Cloud. At first they had no luck but then a few kids told them that they had played with them.

"Why are they not here anymore?" asked Vincent the biggest kid.

"That cat did not played fair. He scratched us, so we told them to leave."  
"And they just left like that?" asked Reno.

"No the funny looking kid started a fight with all of us, but then my mom came over and they run off."

"Great, where did they go now?" mumbled Vincent

"I know that!" piped a voice behind him, Vincent turned to find a tiny girl standing behind him.

"You do? Would you please tell me. I need to find them."

"I can't. My mom says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Reno stepped forward. "Tell us or..."  
"Reno no! Where is your mom?" asked Vincent the girl.

"Over there on the bench."

"Reno stay put, I handle that" Vincent went with the little girl to a woman and talked with them. A few minutes later he returned to Reno.

"Well it seems we are in bigger trouble now."  
"Why?" wanted Reno to know.

"The girl saw them running off in the direction of Midgar."  
"Holy shit! In that rubble can we search for month."

"Exactly! And if they get hurt... Give me a sec." Vincent pulled his phone out. "Reeve. Vincent here. Red and Cloud are on their way to Midgar. Have someone look for them. If they get there we'll never find them. And..."

"And if Cloud remembers the wrong things, have we a 11 year old maniac on the loose or worse!"

Vincent heard someone talk. "What was that? Reeve answer!"

"Vincent! Keep looking, Tseng came up with an idea. Find those two and bring them back. Reeve out"

Vincent and Reno kept going. They reached a street corner who a group of man stood and talked.

"Darned kid! He kicked me! I think I never gonna father children!"

"Bill it can't be that bad. He was just a kid!"

"Was I kicked or you. I tell you that was not a normal boy."

"_Cloud was here!" _thought Vincent and walked toward the group. "Excuse me. We are looking for a blond boy and a red cat. Have you seen them?"

"SEEN? That little bastard kicked me!" screamed the man "He's nuts. I just asked him what he was doing here by himself with that cat and told him to go home. Then he talked to that cat, cat's can't next thing I know my balls are mush!"

Reno started to laugh "I wish I had seen that!"

The man raised a hand and tried to punch the red haired Turk. His fist never connected with Reno's face. Vincent had cought it.

"Don't even try! Where did they go?" he said in a dangerous low voice. The man took one look at Vincent, swallowed and pointed to a street. "That way!" "Thank you" Vincent pulled Reno behind him the way Cloud and Red had left.

"Reno, either you keep you mouth shut, or I will shut it for you. We are in enough trouble whitout you acting worser than those don't even now the worst of it yet. We have to find Cloud"

Now Reno stopped."Now I want to know why? They just kids not more, what could happen?"

Vincent glared at Reno. "I tell you but if you say one word to somone I koll you myself, understand?"

With big eyes looked Reno at Vincent. "I promise!"

"In that accident got Cloud's Jenova cells re-activated but they have changed. We have an ill-tempered 11 year old who can turn anytime..."  
"Sephirot! Oh shit!" whispered Reno.

Red and Cloud were in the bar. First, because they were hungry they looked for something to eat. 25 minutes later was the fridge empty and they full. They also looked for something to drink, now there was a battery of bottles on the counter and a few empty lemonade bottles in front of them.

"Cloud, you said you knew how we can get to Midgar?"

"Yeah! Come I show you." Cloud got up, went to the back door and opend it. The two walked outside to a large shed.

"What is in there?" wanted Red to know.

Cloud bent over and pullded the door open. "Here have a look!"

In front of them stood a huge black motorcycle.

"Cloud. This is to big for us and I don't know how to drive!"

"Is it not and I know! You're coming or what?"

"Cloud I don't know I think that is a bad idea!"

"Chicken!" said Cloud

"I am not a chicken!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Boark, boark" the next second a fight was going on. Evently matched, neither could win so soon they separated, Cloud was scratched and Red had a bloody nose.

"You go! I find someone else to play catch! Just leave me alone." growled Red and walked off.

"Fine! I'm going! And I never want to see you again!" screamed Cloud after him.

As Red turned around a corner he heard an engine roar to live, then the sound of something leaving.

Red walked slow down the street still looking for someone to play with. Two man cam toward him, one of them was the man who kept him from playing catch with everyone. The other he knew too, but could not remember from where.

"Look Vincent, there is Red." said the red-haired man.

"Thank god we found them. Red where is Cloud?"

"He wanted to go to Midgar. He is drivíng now over there."

"Driving? Oh god no!" Vincent remembered, because all of them went together on the hunt of that monster, Cid had taken them on the Sierra. In all that chaos he had forgotten. The airship was still there where they left it and now...He called Reeve.

"Reeve get everything that can fly in the air!"

"Why?" asked Reeve anxious.

"We found Red. He told us Cloud is on his way to Midgar!"

"But how can helicopters help you in finding a boy in the streets?"  
"Reeve, Cloud is not on foot, he's driving Fenrir!" A sound came over the phone. "What was that, Reve?"

"Mine and Rude's coffee mug! When this is over need I a vaccation!" Reeve hung up.

Tseng had reached his destination. He stood there and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. _"Lets hope this workes"_ he thought and put the bottle in the water at Aerith church and watched it fill up. Then he put the stopper back in and haded it to the Turk standing behind him.

"Get that as quick as possible to Reeve. I call him. Now go!"

The man looked surprised at his boss, normally Tseng was not this way. He nodded and left. Tseng pulled his phone out. "Reeve here's Tseng."  
"No!" groaned Reeve "Please not more bad news!"  
"Reeve what you m... never mind. I'm at Aerith church. I sent you a man with some of the water. .."  
"Tseng you're a genius. If the water helped with the stigma it might help here too. Thank you."  
"Try it and tell me if it worked. Now Reeve, what did you mean by bad news?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Reeve.

"Why not, I have to wait here, so tell."

"We found Red, that's the good news. He told us Cloud is on the way to Midgar."  
Tseng answered "That is not so bad, at least you know where he is."  
"Tseng! He is on the way... But he's not walking he's driving."  
"Driving?"

"Yes now we have a boy who's motorised. Cloud has Fenrir!"

Tseng's phone disappiert in the water. _"Poor Edge!"_ was all what Tseng thought.

In Edge came Vincent an idea. "Reno, get us a helicopter over here quck!" Reno obeyed, soon a machine was waiting for them. Then Vincent turned to Red.

"You like to play catch, right?"

The cat looked at him. "Right! It's my favorit game."

"Vincent, we have not the tim..."

"Quiet Reno, I know what I'm doing, I hope. Red do you like to catch a prey?"

The cats eyes lit up. "Yeah! That would be fun."

Vincent nodded, this needed to be done carefully. "Are you mad with Cloud?"  
"Yeah, he called me a chicken!" hissed the cat. The eyes changed Vincent saw the anger in them.

"Reno, get in the helicopter, you fly! Qick!" Reno ran to the helicopter and trew the man out.

"Red catch Cloud. If you find him I hold him for you!" Red took off and Vincent jumped on board

"Reno after him! Don't loose him!" then he called Reeve "Reeve here Vincent we're following Cloud."

"How?"

"I'm using Red!"

"Huh?" now understood Reeve nothing anymore.

"Reeve, Red's ancestors were hunters, it's in his blood. He can follow scents. I got him pissed at Cloud, he already was a little. Now we're playing catch as cat can! Reno and I follow in a helicopter so we can keep up with Red. Wish us luck!"

"I will Vincent. That was a good idea. Tseng had one too. He sending water from Aerith church. Hopefully that will work. I tell you if it does. Reeve out!"

Red ran like Behamut was after him, once in a while he stopped, searched for something and then went on. Vincent and Reno noticed at different locations signs of what looked like accidents happened, but no sign of Cloud. Then Red ran up the ramp to the highway surrounding Edge.

"Hell no! He's on the highways now. Vincent he's going to get himself killed!"

"I hope not, but at least there is no traffic, no one else can get hurt." They kept following the cat.

At the WRO Headquarter arrived the Turk with the bottle of water and handed it to Reeve. He took it and thought about who to start with. _"Not Yuffie! Barrett or Cid? NO! Tifa! She is the calmest of them all." _Reeve went to Tifa's room. Sera was there, because Tifa had fallen asleep.

"Reeve, something wrong?" Reeve told her what happened in the meantime. Sera looked at him as he had grown a second head. She tried to imagen how Edge would look like if Cloud...She shuddered at that picture.

"Now why are you here, Reeve? Please tell me you got at least one good news."

"Tseng had the idea that the water from Aerith church may help. I like to try it on Tifa she's the see!"

Carefull pulled he the cover from the girl and poured some of the water over her. Tifa sat up at once.

"Why did you do that for?" she yelled, then stopped. Sera and Reeve watched as in a blue light Tifa began to change. A few minutes later was Tifa her old self again and stared at Sera and Reeve.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Sera tell her what happened I call Tseng!"

Half an hour later sat a disbeleaving Tifa, a releaved Sera and a worried Reeve in Reeve's office.

"I can't reach Tseng. But now we know it works. But almost every helicopter looks for Cloud. What are we going to do?"

"**Now let me get this straight. Yuffie is a baby, Barrett and Cid "playing" with big mans toy's, Red is a kitten and chasing Cloud because his wants to kill him and Cloud is 11 years old, driving Fenrir and could change into Sephirot? Ok, who are you and what have you done with Sera and Reeve?"**

Sera said quietly "Turn around Tifa."

Tifa did and stared at the two teenagers standing next to Elena. "Barrett? Cid? Oh my gosh. Cloud no!"

"Elena, you take Cid, Barret and Tifa to the church, We need all the help we can get. Tifa you know Cloud the best. Where yould he go?"

"I have no idea, but if he remembers only bits and pieces he might... The ShinRa Headquarter! He will go there! I think. I hope!"

Reeve went on the intercom.** "All helicopter fly to the old ShinRa Headquarter. If anyone sees that boy let me know, but do not try to stopp him! That is an order! Whoever does not obey that order will clean the WRO Headquarter with a toothbrush!"**

Tifa and Sera looked at Reeve, this side they never had seen. "Elena why you're still here? Tifa go with her! Move!"

Cloud was pissed. The ride on the motorcycle had been fun. First he had difficulty with the steering, but his body remembered how to handle the bike. He was proud that he had hit only two other vehicles and managed to stay on the street, mostly. The few other times people had to jump out the way of that huge bike. Because his legs were'nt long enough he could'nt change in to the higher gears, but Fenrir was powerful enough. Soon was Cloud on the highways, now there was no traffic. His anger over the fight with Red soon subsided, he enjoyed the ride. Darkly he remembered that he had many drives on that bike, but why or with whom he could not remember. In the mirror he noticed a few helicopters a way behind him, but paid not to much attention to them, then up front was a tunnel. He looked for the light, found a button und pushed it . "WOW! What's that?" Fenrir's sword compartment opend and because Cloud had not taken all of the Tsurugi with him, there were still two blades left. He pushed the button again, the compartment closed, he still had no light. As he entered the tunnel he noticed that he could see, even in the dark so he drove on. Soon he got out of the tunnel and followed the road up a ramp, then drove further. Suddently noticed Cloud something up front, his eyes grew big, the road ended. Sudden panic went up in Cloud, he tried to stopp the bike, but it was too late. He and Fenrir went over the edge into the hole where Midgar once was. The front wheel of the bike hit the ground, stalled and Cloud flew over the handlebars in the dirt. Cloud and the bike slied down to the bottom. After he came to a stop, stood Cloud up. He had cuts and bruises but no broken bones. Fenrir laid not far from him, he went over and tried to pick the bike up, but it was too heavy. Now begann Cloud to become angry again, but then _"Let's see if that works." _He pushed the button he'd found earlyer. One of the compartments opened, the one on top.

"_Darned that did not work." I take that with me and see what and who I can find here and how I get out!" _thought Cloud and walked toward Midgar. He remembered he had fought here with someone. Maybe that someone was still there. And after this little accident was Cloud in the mood for a good fight.

Reno and Vincent still followed Red who ran in fron of them.

"Boy that cat is good, he has'nt slowed down a bit." said Reno.

"_I got him angry at Cloud. I hope he is not too angry." _thought Vincent _"if he reaches Cloud before us. Oh Boy!" _

A while ago they had heared Reeve talking over the intercom. Vincent phone rang.

"Vincent here Reeve. Tifa is back to normal, Yuffie will be soon and Elena is taking Cid, Barrett and Tifa to the church! I can't reach Tseng but I sent the other helicopter to the ShinRa Headquarter to look for Cloud. Were are you now?"

"Reeve we are, whoa!"

"What Vincent?"

"Red just jumped into the hole wher Midgar was."

"Shit Vincent over ther!" Reno pointed. Vincent looked.

"Reeve we found Cloud, no we found Fenrir. Cloud is here somewhere. I call you back!"

Reno said "Vincent we have a problem!"

"ONE! You kidding me, right? What you mean?"

Reno answered "In certain areas is the upper plate in the way. We can't fly everywhere. What if...?"

"We deal with that if needed, keep following!"

Tseng sat in the church. His phone did not work anymore, so he had to wait. Then he heard a noise outside. He went looking, a helicopter unloaded two woman and each of the woman pulled a boy behind them.

"Let me go or I shoot you!" yelled one of the boys. The language of the other was unbelievabel. Tseng stared at them, Reeve had told him but now he saw Barrett and Cid for the first time.

Tifa stomped up to Tseng. "Open those doors or I kill Cid. The whole way that mouth!"

Tseng just opend the doors, even he had learned a few new words from Cid. Tifa stormed into the church , grabbed Cid by the neck and trew him into the water.

"I hope you drown in there" she screamed. Soon the second boy flew past her. Elena had enough too. Tseng followed slowly, those girls were pissed. He kept distance from the woman.

"What the hell is going on here?" sputtert Cid between mouthful of water.

"Tseng answered "You don't really want to know. And if I was you I watch my mouth and appoligize to the ladies!"

Cid stared at Tseng. "Why? Who? What happened?"

Now Barrett got up "Yeah! I like to know that too. Last thing I remember was Cloud hitting that moster and now I'm here! And why are Tseng and Elena here?" Elena and Tifa glared at the two man. Tseng looked at them. "We have to wait here anyway! So why not?" And Tseng started to tell the story.

Cloud waked pass the rubble if Midgar, looking for anyone. He arrived at a place where the upper plate ended, stopped and looked where he could go. Left and right from him was nothing but rubble up front was an open space with a building he knew. He started to walk toward that building to see if someone was there. Then he heard a noise behind him, he turned. There was that cat again, running toward him and looked like he was ready to kill him. Cloud took off running.

"Vincent, there!"

"Cloud! Reno we have to land and catch Red!" Moments later the man ran after the cat who followed Cloud. The boy and the cat were quicker than the man, so they were a little ahead of them.

"Vincent where are we here?"

"There is the church we're almost there! Oh no!2 Red cought the boy and now a fight started in earnest.

"Shit! Now what?" yelled Reve.

"Let's get them seperated before one of them gets killed."

Somhow managed Cloud to push Red of him and ran a little further. Then Cloud stopped, turned and pulled something out from behind his back. "Come on you chicken. I cut you into pieces!"

"Reno grab Red, Cloud has a sword!"

The Turk jumped after the cat but missed because Red jumped at the same time at Cloud.

"Cloud no! Don't hur him!" yelled Vincent and tried to grab a hold of Cloud's arm, but had to jump back as Cloud swang at him. Neither of the man could enter the fight, because then one of the opponents would turn on them. When the man drew back the fight of the youngster resumed. Now came the other running out of the church.

"Stay back" called Vincent "they both armed!"

Barrett looked in disbelieve at the pair who fought with claws, teeth, fits and sword. "I don't believe that." mumbled he. Then the group had to give path the fighte moved toward the open doors.

"Barrett grab a hold of Red's tail!" Vincent had an idea. Barrett stared at him, nodded and a few seconds later had cought something of Red.

"Shit Vincent I got the head!" Vincent screamed "Cloud run!"

Cloud looked up at Vincent, his eyes glowed dangerously green. "No! I want to kill that son of a bitch!"

Tifa took aim and sent the sword in Cloud's hand flying with a well placed kick. Cloud stared at her, turned and ran into the church. He was not stupid, facing that fuming cat would hurt, even now they both were bleeding.

"Barrett let go!"

"I was hoping you say that!" Quickly let Barrett go, but he was already scratched. Red landed on his feet, snarled at Barrett, then remembered who he wanted to kill first. He turned, ran after Cloud and jumped with all the claws out on his paws. Then he hit Cloud's back, but they had to much speed. In a huge splash they both flew into the water.

"The water works against the monster, but what about those claws from Red?" asked Elena.

"I don't know! I might killed Cloud with my idea!" said Vincent subdued.

Red emerged "What? Who? How did I got here?"  
"Later Red!" Cid jumped into the water toward the blond man who was still submerged.

"Cloud ! Get the helicopter ready! Here is blood in the water!"

Apruptly stood Cloud up, looked around and asked while scratching his neck. "Can someone please tell my why I'm in this water again?"


End file.
